paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout (Fursona)
Scout is Chandlerscout's Fursona. There is another version of her on Bolt-the-Super-Dog-Fanon-Wiki, but she's a different dog. Personality She doesn't do well in large crowds, but she has a temper so be careful. She's a Disney and Jurassic Park freak and declares herself Bolt's #1 Fan. She loves to work at Jurassic World with her best friend, Anya, and her mentor, Owen Grady. She owns a baby Compsognathus (A.K.A. Compy) named Snipe. Bio Scout lived at Jurassic World for almost her whole life. Her parents stowed away on a boat when the park was being built and people kept showing up to work there. Her parents were separated from her and she lived in the Guest Center for a while. When she followed Owen Grady and Anya to the Raptor paddock, she admired the animals and Owen lets her feed the Raptors often. After finding a close-to-death Compsognathus at the Prehistoric Petting Zoo, she took her back to her hotel room and fixed her up, even giving her a purple bracelet from the hotel gift shop. Appearance Scout is a white husky with chocolate brown markings, similar to Chase, Everest and Tundra's combined. She wears a blue collar with black Mickey Ears shaped dog tag. When she's on duty, she wears a brownish and olive green Jurassic World Volunteer vest with the Jurassic World initals on it. Fursona Friends Chanell (with permission from Puppy) Ciara (with permission from Sport) Kailey (with permission from Sarah) Ferruccio (with permission from Aurychase) Giacomo (also with permission from Aury) Aurora (with permission from Aury as well) Trivia *She based completely off of me (Chandlerscout) *She spends more time with Snipe than with others *She like to be alone for hours upon end *Scout is actually my middle name, since my mom likes that name *She does very well in crowds, mostly brushing things other people say to her off, since she knows Snipe will always be there with her *She's the only person that's able to understand what Snipe says *She considers Anya and Morgan as older sister-type figures, usually hanging around Anya at Jurassic World and sketching with Morgan. She also loves to hang out with Owen Grady a lot, too. She considers him a mentor/trainer and is very close to him, almost never leaving his and Anya's sides *Scout almost always has her "Love" drawstring bag with her everywhere she goes, mostly the Guest Center. She puts all her colored pencils in a bag in there, along with her sketch books. She sometimes has to drag it, because it's so heavy *She can't eat hot dogs because they give her headaches (true story) Fanon Appearances Stories By Me Present Gen *Jurassic Pup Future Gen TBD Collabs Present Gen TBD Future Gen TBD Stories By Others Present Gen TBD Future Gen TBD Gallery Meh. Not really anything INTERESTING.jpg|Scout's drawstring bag (my bed is in the background. -_-) Sketch17513345.png|Scout's Jurassic World uniform (decide to put the Jurassic Pup logo in the picture for random) Sketch214113528.png|Drew this after a hard day. Firey inferno Giftie you and me by elsapawpatrol-d8t88yk.jpg|Scout and Morgan Raptor practice by elsapawpatrol-d8zy27s.jpg|Raptor Scout Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Dogs Category:Civilian character Category:Fursona Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Jurassic World Volunteer Category:Jurassic Park